Ketika Lucy Mabuk
by Marina Dragneel
Summary: Natsu dititipi 3 botol bir oleh Mirajane. Suatu hari, Lucy tanpa sengaja (atau malah sengaja) meminum sebotol, dan apakah yang akan terjadi?/"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"/"Kau itu lah yang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku!"/ *Author baru, belum berpengalaman* (Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, first fanfiction)


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail punya Oom Hiro Mashima, kalau Fairy Tail punyaku, Natsu dan Lucy udah kubuat nikah

**Pairing:** Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**ooOoo Ketika Lucy Mabuk ooOoo**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

Malam ini sangat tenang di kota Magnolia, suasana damai membuat hati siapapun tentram. Hei, ada yang merusak pemandangan indah Narator! Lho? Itu kan Natsu? Ngapain dia di situ? Apa dia mau pulang?

"Arrrgh! Kenapa sih di saat begini Happy malah pergi? Lagian si Mira itu kenapa juga memberiku bir? 3 botol lagi!" gerutunya sambil memandangi kantong plastik berisi 3 botol bir.

Terus, dan terus, Natsu terus menggerutu sampai rumahnya. "Tadaimaaa~~" ujarnya di ambang pintu.

Narator kasih tahu ya, jika para Readers pernah melihat Fairy Tail OVA 4, kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana kotornya rumah _fire dragon slayer _ini. Lantai penuh debu, meja dan kursi berserakan, pelaratan makan tidak ada di tempatnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang pecah. Anehnya, kenapa si _Flame Head_ ini memandangnya biasa-biasa saja!?

"Um... rumahnya kubersihkan besok sepulang dari Guild aja deh!" ucapnya sambil menaruh 3 botol bir itu di meja.

Setelah itu Natsu langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya, dan tertidur sampai pagi.

-Esoknya-

"Hoooaaahhmm..." Natsu menguap, ia berusaha bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Memandang sekeliling rumahnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, "Happy? Dia belum pulang?" ujarnya kemudian.

Lalu, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat ke kamar mayat (maksudnya kamar mandi). Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya yang bau gosong itu, Natsu kembali mengecek keadaan rumahnya juga keadaan 3 botol birnya. Siapa tahu Happy meminumnya sampai habis, dan semuanya komplit, termasuk pecahan gelas dan piring yang berserakan di lantai rumahnya, "Memang benar, Happy belum pulang" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu.

**BLAM!**

"Yup! Dia sudah keluar! Sekarang waktunya aku masuk!" ujar seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Seorang _Stellar mage_ yang berambut pirang dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna _caramel_, yang tidak lain adalah Lucy.

"Hi-hi! Akan kukejutkan dia dengan kedatanganku ini! Aku jadi sebal kalau ingat dia selalu saja masuk kamarku tanpa izin! Sekaranglah waktunya balas dendam!" Lucy membuka pintu rumah Natsu dan...

"INI SEBENARNYA RUMAH ATAU KAPAL PECAAAAH!?" teriaknya begitu melihat keadaan di dalam rumah Natsu. Persis seperti yang dituturkan Narator di atas. "Bisa-bisanya kedua makhluk itu hidup di tempat yang mirip dengan kapal hantu ini" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan di antara puing-puing rumah Natsu yang berserakan.

"Yosh! Baiklah, akan kubersihkan kapal hantu ini!" serunya sambil membawa sapu dan kemoceng.

-3 jam kemudian-

"Huaah! Akhirnyaaa! Selesai juga" ucap Lucy puas. Kini rumah Natsu dan Happy yang tadinya tampak seperti kapal hantu, telah berubah drastis. Jadi lebih mirip... Kapal pesiar!. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Lucy menjadi aneh, ia kini malah diam di tengah-tengah ruangan dan badannya memutih sebelum menghilang menjadi butiran debu~(?).

'Lucy bodoh! Keasyikan bersih-bersih, kau malah jadi melupakan tujuanmu datang kesini! Arggghh! Bodoh! Bodooooh!' umpatnya dalam hati sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol salah satu botol bir yang Natsu letakkan di atas meja.

**Bluk!**

"Wakh! Botolnya!" Lucy berusaha menangkap botol bir tersebut, dan...

**Hap!** Berhasil! Botol tersebut tidak jadi pecah, "Um? Bourbon? Kenapa Natsu menyimpan botol bir di rumahnya? Atau jangan-jangan..." Lucy berkhayal Natsu sedang mabuk dan membuat rumahnya menjadi berantakan seperti tadi, "Ah, tidak-tidak-tidak! Natsu tidak seperti itu, lagian tidak mabukpun dia suka memberantakan rumah!" bantahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy terdiam, ia masih memandangi botol bir tersebut. Tiba-tiba senyum licik mengembang di wajah manisnya, "Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil menuangkan bir tersebut ke dalam gelas.

-Guild Fairy Tail-

Suasana di guild kali ini Author buat sudah malam hari. Kebanyakan _members_ telah pergi ke habitatnya masing-masing. Begitu juga Natsu, tapi ia kelihatan masih mecari-cari seseorang. Happy kah? Tapi, Happy-kan sudah nempel di kepalanya.

"Hei, Mira!" panggil Natsu kepada sang barmaid.

"Ya? Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Mirajane, lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Kau lihat Lucy?" tanya Natsu balik, Mirajane tetap tersenyum, senyum licik yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyum manisnya.

"Tidak, mungkin di sedang tidak _mood _pergi ke guild" jawabnya.

"Oh ya? Baiklah terima kasih, aku pulang dulu" ucap Natsu sambil berlalu. Mirajane masih mempertahankan senyum liciknya.

-Perjalanan Pulang-

"_Ne_, Natsu apa kau bisa pulang duluan saja?" tanya Happy.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Natsu balik.

"He-he, sebenarnya aku berencana menginap di apartemen Wendy malam ini" jawab Happy sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kemarin izinnya bantuin Mira bersih-bersih Guild, sekarang menginap ke apartemen Wendy, ada-ada saja" Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Happy masih nyengir.

"Boleh kan? Ya? Ya?" paksa Happy dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, Natsu jadi _sweatdroped_.

"Terserah, yang penting besok cepat pulang" ucap Natsu sambil berbelok ke jalan rumahnya sedangkan Happy dengan riangnya terbang ke Fairy Hills.

"Tadaimaaa!" seru Natsu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat rumahnya sudah seperti kapal pesiar. 'Siapa yang membersihkannya, ya?' batinnya. Melihat Lucy tergeletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, Natsu langsung berteriak...

"LUCYYY! Tunggu! Da yang membersihkan rumah ini? Ng?" Natsu melihat botol bir yang segel tutupnya sudah terlepas. "Gawat! Lucy meminumnya sampai habis! Jangan-jangan dia sudah...".

"Ng... Nat... _hik!_ su..." Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mabuk. Dari sudut pandang Lucy saat ini, Natsu terlihat ada 2, "Waaah~~ Kenapa... _hik!_ kau tidak bilang _hik! _kalau kau punya kembaran? Haaaah?" ujarnya. Natsu hanya bisa _sweatdroped_ menghadapinya.

'Ini situasi yang sangat gawat! Biasanya Lucy jadi liar kalau mabuk, jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku!' batin Natsu panik, sedangkan Lucy mendekat padanya. "Lu... cy? Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Ujar Natsu sambil berusaha menjauh, tapi Lucy tetap mendekatinya, hingga Natsu terpojok.

Lucy mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Natsu, Natsu sendiri berusaha meronta, bibir mereka berdua semakin dekat, semakit dekaaaat dan... akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain (Berciuman). Natsu berusaha mendorong tubuh Lucy yang sedang mabuk tersebut, namun Lucy malah memperdalam ciumannya. Selang 10 detik kemudian, akhirnya Natsu berhasil melepaskan diri dari Lucy.

Natsu sedikit menjauh dari Lucy, dan duduk membelakanginya. 'A-a-a-a-apa yang dia lakukan tadi!? Betapa histerisnya dia nanti kalau kuberitahu apa yang barusan dia lakukan padaku!' batin Natsu sambil terus menggosok-gosok bibirnya yang basah, rona merah kini telah menjalar di pipinya. Sedangkan Lucy kembali merangkak mendekati Natsu.

"Natsu~~" Lucy melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Natsu, ia memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Lucy mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Natsu, Natsu berusaha menjauh dan menutupi bibirnya menggunakan tangan, 'Tidaaaaak! Hentikan itu Lucyyyyy!' teriaknya dalam hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian, yang terdengar di sana hanyalah dengkuran halus _stellar_ _mage_ itu.

"Lho? Sudah tidur? Tapi syukurlah dia tidak jadi melakukan 'itu' lagi" ujar Natsu sambil mengurut dada. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan menggelar kasur lantai (emang Natsu punya?). Lalu, ia menggendong Lucy, dan menidurkannya di atas kasur tersebut, Natsu juga bebaring di samping Lucy.

**Grep!** Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram baju Natsu, itu tangan Lucy. Lucy yang saat itu tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk itu dengan brutalnya berusaha memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Natsu sendiri jadi risih, apalagi Lucy juga bergumam seperti...

"Humm... Natsu... punggungmu hangat..."

Atau...

"Jangan pergi... umm.. temani akuuu..."

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah...

"Nat...su... _daisuki..._"

Gumaman terakhir Lucy tersebut berhasil membuat Natsu memerah. Ia juga sedang berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari _stellar mage_ tersebut, namun setiap kali Natsu meronta Lucy malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya Natsu menyerah, dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan Lucy lakukan kepadanya besok ketika ia sadar.

-Esoknya-

"KYAAAAAAA!" jeritan Lucy megawali pagi mereka kali ini. Lucy yang telah sadar dari mabuknya, langsung menendang Natsu sampai kepalanya menancap ke tembok begitu melihat dirinya tengah memeluk pemuda _pinkish_ tersebut. Natsu sendiri berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang menancap di tembok.

"Lucy, pagi-pagi kok sudah teriak-teriak!" ucap Natsu begitu kepalanya berhasil terlepas dari tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" tanya Lucy.

"Padamu? Kau harusnya tahu, yang tadi malam mabuk itu siapa!" jawab Natsu dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Mabuk? Ah iya, maaf... aku Cuma minum 1 botol kok" sesal Lucy.

"Kau ini sudah aneh, kalau mabuk malah tambah aneh!" ujar Natsu, "Kau itu lah yang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku!" lanjutnya dengan muka sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"A-aneh? A-a-apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Lucy, mukanya juga sudah merah.

"Ya... seperti, kau jadi suka memelukku, bergumam aneh saat tidur, dan jadi tambah aneh ketika sadar, k-kau juga melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kau lakukan padaku, L-Luce!" ucap Natsu dengan muka sudah semerah tomat saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"se-sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kulakukan padamu?" tany Lucy malu, Natsu hanya menunduk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Lucy langsung terkejut begitu mengerti bahasa isyarat yang di berikan Natsu.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau aku menciummu!" ucap Lucy tidak percaya, Natsu masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Jad-jadi benar?" semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Lucy sudah hlang kendali.

Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Natsu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan itu, sedangkan Lucy sibuk mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, hingga...

"TADAIMAAAA~~~~" teriak seekor makhluk biru bersayap yang tidak lain adalah Happy. _Exceed _biru itu lalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Natsu dan Lucy. Maka ia bertanya pada Natsu.

"_Ne,_ ada apa sebenarnya disini?" tanyanya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"A-ku mau madi dulu" ucap Natsu sambil berdiri.

"Aku pulang ya?" ucap Lucy sambil keluar rumah Natsu dan Happy.

Hapy yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kini jadi tersenyum licik, "Hi-hi! Kalau Mira tahu ini, pasti dia senang" ujarnya kemudian.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Halo dan salam kenal!**

**Saya Marina Dragneel, author baru di Ffn dan di fandom ini! Mohon bantuannya!**

**Bagaimana dengan cerita pertama saya ini? Kurang memuaskankah? Atau ada kata-kata yang salah?**

**Mohon dimaklumi, karena saya masih newbie m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**-Marina Dragneel**


End file.
